The Awesomely Manly Paranormal Investigators
by Ninja Basket
Summary: There's a ghost on the loose, and the only thing surpassing Prussia's will to capture it is his undying need to be loved.
1. The Investigators Make a House Call

A/N: Okaayy...so here goes everything. This is my first Hetalia story, and I'm sorry that there is no historical signifigance. This takes place in modern time, and there is a plethora of parings, and I hope you like it.

If you do happen to like it, then could you please leave a review? Those things really make my day a whole lot nicer :)

_

* * *

_

"G'night, Mama! G'night, Papa!" Sealand called to his parents. Sweden nodded and kissed the boy on the forehead while Finland shuddered at how much of Sweden's accent was wiping off on Sealand.

"Well, goodnight Sealand, we'll see you in the morning." Finland said as he and his husband left the room. He turned the light off and saw Sealand disappear into the darkness with only his bright eyes visible.

Sealand nested into his covers, jumping up slightly as he realized that one of his pillows was indeed Hana-Tamago. He giggled and fell promptly fell asleep.

. . .

_He and Latvia had been on a sailboat just outside of the Sealand boundaries (which _do _exist by the way).They had just finished a picnic lunch when all of a sudden a flash of lightning broke the sky. It began to rain heavily and both boys tried to paddle the boat to shore, but then, another flash of lightning and both of them were in the water, and-_

_FLASH!_

"Mama! Papa! I saw a ghost!"

Both Finland and Sweden came running in. Hana-Tamago wasbarking like crazy and Sweden went to calm her while Finland tended to Sealand, who was muttering and sputtering on about _something. _

"Sealand! Sealand, sweetie, calm down and tell me what happened."

Sealand took a deep breath. "Well, Latvia and I,"

"No, we got that part, what happened after that?"

"We fell in the water and, and" Sealand began to breathe more heavily. "And our boat overturned and we both drowned, and then when I woke up I, I" Sealand began sobbing into Finland's fluffy bathrobe. Sweden stroked Sealand's hair, and started mumbling something.

"Th'n what happn'd?"

"Then," hiccup. "Then, there was a bright flash of light," hiccup." and I saw a ghost!"

Sweden and Finland exchanged glances and then looked back down at Sealand.

"A…ghost, sweetie?"

"Uh huh. A really big _ugly _ghost that looked like Norway's…troll thing."

"Ya mean Thor?"

"Yeah."

Finland looked down at Sealand. "Honey, I don't think you saw a ghost. You probably just saw the moon shine from behind the clouds, and it looked like a ghost."

"No, Mama. This was a ghost."

"Seal'nd." Sweden said gently as he set Hana-Tomago on the ground. "It's late. Your moth'r and I want to go to bed." He picked Sealand up and placed him back into his bed. "Your eyes were playin' tricks on ya. Go to bed, and we'll see you in the morn'n." He kissed Sealand on the head and he and Finland left Sealand's room for the second time that night.

. . .

Finland walked down the stairs the next morning and heard something he really did not want to hear before he had his morning coffee: Denmark's voice.

Sweden came down the stairs a second later and nearly ran into Finland who was perched on the fourth step from the bottom.

Finland saw Sweden and put his index finger to his lips. "Sshh! I think that Denmark's in the house."

"Wh't makes ya think th't?"

"Listen"

"Some _damn_ good cereal these guys have."

Sweden retreated up the stairs and returned a moment later, armed with a blow-dryer.

"Where do you plan on plugging that in?" Finland asked, gesturing to the chord trailing behind them.

"'S got a batt'ry." said Sweden. "I creat'd Ikea, don't ya think I would've planned that out?" he rushed down the stairs as Finland stared at the ground, puzzled, and trying to figure out what in the world Sweden had just said to him.

Denmark sat at the kitchen table; eating a large bowl of what had been revealed as cereal and reading the comics that never really made any sense. He was oblivious to Sweden as the other nation crept over to where he was sitting.

"Denmark," Sweden sighed. "How long have ya been in my house?"

Denmark looked up him, and then to the right, contemplating the question.

"Since about five, but I have good reason!"

Sweden let his blow-dryer release a short bout of hot hair on Denmark's face. "I thought we went through this."

"But I"

"'F Finland and I aren't here or awake, th'n you stay out."

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't stay in my house."

Sweden sighed and Finland appeared from behind the wall. "Why couldn't you stay at your house?" Finland asked. He didn't even sound _annoyed_ by it. Denmark looked him over. He was wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe, had about three curlers in his hair, and if Denmark wasn't mistaken, a man-icure. That guy's estrogen count was up _way_ too high…

Denmark scoffed. "Because, there was a goddamn ghost running around and scaring the living daylights out of me."

"A…ghost?" Finland asked.

"Yeah, big white thing that comes around every Halloween. At first I thought it was Prussia…"

There was a scampering coming from the stairs, and Sweden took joy in seeing how Denmark tensed up at the sound.

"And the ghost…it looked like Norway's big…troll thing." Sealand sputtered.

"Thor, ya mean."

"Sealand! Long time no see, little buddy!" Denmark said, picking up the smaller nation. "So you saw the ghost, too?"

"Yeah, he was big and ugly."

Sweden sighed. "I'm begin'n ta think that both of ya need a seri's real'ty check."

"Shut up, Sweden." Denmark retorted. "The kid saw what the kid saw. And I saw it too, so we're not crazy." He put Sealand down and dramatically put a fist against his heart. "Too many people have been affected by this demon, and I plan to stop it."

"I have quest'n"

"Yes, Sweden."Denmark said.

"Isn't this America's sort of thing?"

"Yes…but he's afraid of ghosts, so…"

"I have anoth'r quest'n."

Denmark sighed. "Yes, and what would that be, Mister Negative?"

"How do ya pl'n on _catchin'_ this 'ghost.'"

"That's a good question. And I have an answer: Me, Prussia, and a roll of duct tape."

"Duct tape?" Finland asked.

Denmark grinned. "Duct tape. Pins the ghost against the wall, so you can then suck it up with a vacuum cleaner"

"G't out of m' house."

. . .

Norway walked up to Iceland's doorbell and rung it.

No answer.

That was strange; Iceland _always_ answered his door, no matter what.

Norway walked around to the back door. He found a window halfway back the house and he peered inside. It was completely dark inside, to start with. The next thing was that the place was a wreck. It looked like Iceland had had another temper tantrum and overturned all of the tables, desks, chairs…

And finally, and strangest of all, Iceland's spear was missing. He hadn't used his spear since the Viking ages, and even then, he never used it.

Over by the gate to the fjords, there was a small trail that looked like it had been recently carved. Norway followed it to the vastness of Iceland. The sun was still barely up, and the valleys and hills made it near impossible to see anything.

After walking for a few minutes, the rising sun's rays caught on something silver. Norway rushed to the spot that was shining and thankfully found Iceland, cold and shivering.

"Iceland!" Norway shouted. Iceland's eyes widened and he covered his ears. Norway rushed over to him and embraced him. "Iceland, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Iceland looked up at him and looked down again, tears welling in his eyes. He started muttering in Norse, and even Norway couldn't quite understand it. He picked Iceland up and carried him back to his house.

. . .

Iceland was bundled up on his couch, a cup of warm kokomjolk in his hands. Norway had done his best to straighten things up, but it still looked like a whirlwind had come through.

There was a knock at the door. Norway went to answer, and was surprised by who was standing before him, holding a steaming bamboo box of dumplings.

"Hong Kong," Norway said. Iceland just had to have weirdest boyfriend didn't he? "What're you doing here?"

"Iceland sent me a message this morning, said he wanted to see me, so here I am. I brought bao for him."

"Oh! That's…just lovely!" Norway said with feigned enthusiasm. "Iceland's in the other room, you can just go on in." Hong Kong left the room and Norway stared hatefully down at the bao. He did not like those Asians one bit, and the idea of his Iceland associating with them made his blood boil.

Norway walked into the other room (he _really_ didn't want a make-out scene on his hands). He went over to the hearth, and listened as Iceland retold the story of what had happened to him that morning. Hong Kong listened intently, and at the end of the story all he could say was,

"A ghost, huh? You should call this number. Someone gave this flyer on the way here." He handed Iceland the sheet of paper.

"Uh, Norway? You should see this." Iceland handed the piece of paper to his older brother.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said. One the flyer was a picture of Denmark holding a magnifying glass and smiling. Behind him was Prussia, who was holding a vacuum cleaner and a roll of duct tape. At the bottom of the paper was the message, "_SEE A GHOST? CALL THE FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD INVESTIGATORS!" _The message was blazed across the entire page in bold, red letters.

Norway picked up the phone and called the number at the bottom. It rang three times before someone answered.

"_YOU'VE REACHED THE AWESOMELY MANLY PARANORMAL INVESTIGATORS/DENMARK'S HOUSE, YOU'RE ON WITH PRUSSIA!"_ he shouted across the line, and Norway could hear the metal music wailing in the background.

"Prussia, could you put Denmark on for me?" Norway said, the calm in his voice slowly draining.

"_SAY WHAT NOW, BITCH?"_

"I SAID PUT DENMARK ON THE PHONE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"_A PARANORMAL ONE?"_

"APPARENTLY!"

"_WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"_

The line went dead after that, and Norway just glared at the receiver. After a minute of that, he looked at Iceland, who was looking at Hong Kong with those eyes he used to use on Norway.

Denmark and Prussia arrived about an hour later, and just as the poster had predicted, they were both armed with a roll of duct tape and a Dust Buster. However, they were both dressed in black trench coats, and had a pair of sunglasses on.

"We received a call about a…" Denmark lowered his sunglasses on his nose. "_ghost."_

Norway glared at them both. "You don't need to put on an act; I've known you all my life."

Prussia came up from behind Denmark. "But I haven't. Wanna relive World War Two's Nazi control?"

_Slap!_

"Just a freaking question, don't have to get your panties in a bunch…"

"Now," Denmark declared. "Who saw the ghost?"Iceland hesitantly raised his hand. Denmark and Prussia both strode over to him. Denmark took a notepad out of his jacket along with a pen. "Okay, when did you see this spirit?"

"And tell me _how on earth_ you got this as your boyfriend?"

"_Prussia!_"

"Seriously! Iceland isn't that pretty, he's sickly, and, and, how is it that he can score an _Asian_ and I can't even get independence!"

It was hard to tell who looked more offended. Iceland, Hong Kong, or Norway.

Denmark coughed a few times, mostly to break the awful silence that had come over the room. "Okay, so Prussia and I'll come over later tonight and try to…vanquish this demon. Sound good?"

The rest of them nodded in agreement, and Awesomely Manly Paranormal Investigators left the room.

* * *

A/N: Please review and stick with me, I guarrantee that things get better. Just had to get some things established for the plot's sake.


	2. Shake it like a Polaroid Pictcha!

Denmark and Prussia arrived back at Iceland's house at ten 'o'clock sharp. Denmark knocked on the door, and when it didn't immediately open, he leaned in and whispered "the secret code is…" he looked to his left and right, making sure Prussia was the only one around him. "Æbleskiver"

The door opened violently, and Norway poked his head out. "There was no secret code! Has it just ever occurred to you that some people need time to get to a door?"

_Denmark just stared at him. Norway made a point to roll his eyes"Just get in."_

The inside of the house was much neater than it had been that morning, and Iceland's spear had been replaced on the wall. There was a small fire in the fireplace, and Iceland was sitting on the couch, curled into a ball and hardly awake.

Denmark walked over to Iceland and sounded a fog horn next to the boy's ear. "No time to be falling asleep, we've got a ghost to catch!"

Iceland jumped up and fell off the couch while Denmark and Prussia laughed.

Norway ran to Iceland's aid and shot Denmark and Prussia a stony glare. "That wasn't even _funny!_" he yelled.

"On the contrary," Prussia said, wiping a tear from his eye. "That was fricking _hilarious_!"

Norway just continued to glare.

. . .

Norway walked back into the living room with more coffee. He looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Okay," he announced. "It's one in the morning. I'm tired. You'd be tired too if you weren't jacked up on caffeine. This ghost isn't coming."

"Norway," Denmark said, clasping a hand dramatically across his chest. "Ghosts don't come out until the wee hours of the morning, that's why-"

"uh, Denmark, man…"

"That's why they don't _exist!_ Because people see them so late and are already sleep deprived and delirious!"

"Dudes?"

"Some people are just insomniacs!"

"Would you two shut the hell up and listen to me for _Christ's sake_!"

All eyes transferred to Prussia, who was standing, one hand on his lips and the other bracing itself to grab the duct tape. "Sshh, be very quiet."

The noise level in the room dropped to an unnerving quiet, as if everyone and thing in the house had dropped dead.

An icy chill ran through the air, causing the hair on the back of everyone's neck to stand on ends. Eyes darted all around the room, looking for an open window or some hint as to what was happening.

"Denmark?" Norway asked hesitantly after the first few silent minutes.

"It's here." He Denmark answered with a deathly whisper that came from somewhere in the back of his throat.

The coals that had been the fire extinguished themselves, sending the room into a complete eclipse.

With shaking hands, Prussia lifted the camera from where it laid on the couch. He positioned it in front of his face, and waited, waited,

Waited.

The lapse of time was interminable. When all of the people in the room were convinced that it was a false alarm, there was a bright flash of light, and Iceland let out a scream.

"That's it!" he yelled from behind Norway.

"Take some damn pictures man!" Denmark shouted.

The room was illuminated as the combined forces of the apparition and the camera's flash over took the room.

What seemed like hours, but could only be seconds later, all the light stopped, and the room was once again plunged into a thick darkness.

After the darkness was the silence. This, of course, was broken by Prussia to announce that, "My fricking Polaroid won't fricking…print…"

"Dude," Denmark said, dazed by what had just happened. "Dude, are you sure you're shaking it hard enough?"

There was a faint rattling sound as Prussia tried to shake his camera even harder. The rattling was soon replaced by the sound of paper flying out of one small enclosed area.

"_Damn, _these things came out good…" Prussia muttered to himself.

Denmark clapped his hands together and looked around the room. "Well, the Awesomely Manly Paranormal Investigators finish another job. We'll send you the bill once we've finished drinking and making some handouts. Until then," he blew a kiss to Iceland and Norway. "God vedroerende være!"

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Prussia called.

. . .

The World Meeting was about to start, and America was getting his papers in order and singing to himself.

"_It's a party in the USA-ay…"_

Denmark walked up to him, froze when America started an air-guitar solo, and when he was just singing again, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, America, can I talk to you about some things?"

America turned around and blushed. "Oh, Jesus, uh…sure, I guess so." The two of them walked over to a secluded corner of the room.

"Okay, first off, I'd like to have some time to talk at the end of the meeting about an issue that could affect everyone here. Second, when I start my presentation, Prussia's going to be-"

"_Prussia_? You don't mean _that Prussia_. Germany's brother? Mister-Invade-your-Vital -Regions-Prussia?" There was a pause in the conversation, and just as Denmark was about to start talking again, America started again. "_That Prussia?"_

Denmark sighed. "Yes, Captain Obvious. _That _Prussia."

"I don't think you can do that. I mean- Poland and the Netherlands are pretty pissed at him."

"Listen, he's only going to be here for like, five minutes. I think everyone here can be adults for that long, okay?"

America inhaled a few times. "I don't know, I mean, I'm the hero, and the hero should keep everyone happy, and Prussia just contradicts that so much."

"Listen, there's about a hundred American dollars in it for you, and I _know_ how bad your economy is right now, so…" Denmark pulled a cluster of money out of his breast pocket.

America stared at him for a few seconds.

"Fine. But if anybody gets hurt, I'm sending Switzerland to _you._"

. . .

"And that's why having a Black president is _definitely _better than having a _gay_ Prime Minister, got it, Iceland?"

Iceland waved his hand in the air and continued to stare beneath the table. He must've been e-mailing Hong Kong under the table again. America could see that everyone else in the room was losing interest in him.

"Okay, before we break for today, Denmark has a few announcements to make." America sat down and made room for Denmark, who, with Prussia, was making his way to the head of the table.

Gasps could be heard all through the room as Prussia made his way across the floor. If he was at all self conscious about being back after so long, he did a fabulous job hiding it behind his trademark smirk.

"Thank you, America." Denmark cleared his throat. "Okay, let's start off with this: Prussia is here, and I know how all of us Europeans are pissed at him, but he's here to help me out, so let's all keep our heads about it."

Poland's jaw tightened and his fists clenched under the table. Hungary reached for her purse, which was housing her favorite frying pan. The color simply drained from Germany's face, while Italy hung from his arm.

"Well," Denmark started. "As all of us Nordics know quite well, there is a ghost on the loose."

At first the room was eerily silent, but then everyone broke out in laughter, even America was chuckling to himself, or was that just nervous laughter?

"Shut the hell up, you assholes!" Prussia shouted. His outburst caught everyone's attention, although most of them looked up with a looked that just screamed _Oh yeah, what do you plan on doing about it, ex-nation?_

"Thank you Prussia." Denmark said coolly. "As I was saying, to help keep all us countries safe, Prussia and I have formed The Awesomely Manly Paranormal Investigation Team. On this poster we've handed out, we've given you our contact information, in case you see this ghost. And if you need, we have included a picture of the ghost."

"I have a question."

"Yes England?"

"Is that a ghost or Sweden and Finland's dog?"

Denmark looked down at the handout. Indeed, under all the information was a pictured of what appeared to be Hana-Tamago.

"_Prussia"_ Denmark groaned. "I thought you said you got good pictures of this thing!"

"Hey, the budget you gave me could only buy us a Polaroid, and believe it or not, _those things have gone out of fashion!_" Prussia hissed.

"Korea has a picture of the ghost!" Korea shouted.

All eyes shot to Korea, who seemed positively delighted to be the center of attention. He began to pull out his camera to show everyone his picture.

"_Hot damn,_ that's a good camera." Prussia said.

"Well," Korea giggled. "Samsung, Sony, and Nikon all originate in Korea."

Japan rolled his eyes as he heard some of his best companies be claimed as Korean property.

Everyone but America headed to where Korea was sitting to see the picture. America sat in his seat hyperventilating. "Okay, so we," heave. "We all know what it l-looks like, so" heave. "So can we all go home now?" he pulled out a brown and began to breathe into it.

All of the other countries nodded and headed back to their seats to collects their belongings. On his way out, Poland made a point to punch Prussia.

. . .

_Riiiiiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiing~_

"The Awesomely Manly Paranormal Investigator/Denmark's house, this is Prussia."

"_Help us, Da ze!"_

A/N: Norway and Iceland never did get billed for the AMPI service. Maybe it was because of Iceland's economic problems.

Okay, so that was part two. Hope you liked it! Who wants to guess who's getting it next? Please review if you liked it or have any feedback. Reviews really make my day, and they get the next chapter up faster, so, if you want the next chapter...

REVIEW!

Also, chapter three probably won't be up as quickly as this one was, just giving a little heads up to anyone who cares.

Oh! And before I forget:

Aebleskivers: Danish Donuts that taste AMAZING

God vendroerende vaere: Goodbye, darlings

Auf Wiedersehen: Goodbye


	3. A Handy Discovery I

_A/N: Okay, so this is just a quick update for the sake of updating this story. It was really driving me crazy that it hadn't been updated in so long, and I've been having some serious inspiration for this story..._

_...but it ended after the conversation between Denmark and Iceland and I was like, 'IT'S GOOD ENOUGH!'_

_I really hope it is. So if you like it, let me know by reviewing! _

* * *

5 hours earlier…

China sighed to himself as he turned the steamer to high. Hong Kong was coming home after spending his half a year with England. China would have him for the next six months, and then Hong Kong would go back to England, and the process would begin again.

China shuddered as the thought of England crept into his mind.

The doorbell rang suddenly, and in his surprise, China burnt his hand on the steamer. "_Aiyah_!" he shouted under his breath. "Korea, Japan, Taiwan! Hong Kong is here, aru! Get down here!" he shouted.

China hung up his apron and went to the door, while the sound of six padded feet mixed with a steamer at full throttle filled the entire house. He breathed a few times (making sure he didn't appear too anxious, he knew how uncomfortable Hong Kong felt when China seemed anxious or stressed about his visits) and answered the door.

Hong Kong stood waiting outside. He had previously been leaning on his bags, but upon seeing China, he stood up straighter and his entire body stiffened.

For a moment, he and China stood like that, taking in the change in each other, and breath hitching (China because he was holding back tears, Hong Kong because he was back at China's house and his asthma was acting up again).

Korea was the first to move. When he saw Hong Kong, he raced towards him with open arms, hugging him tight around the middle. Hong Kong's eyes bulged a little at the sudden impact, and even after he had gotten used to it, he didn't bother to hug Korea back.

"Ni hao, China." Hong Kong said calmly, the phrase stressed by the force Korea was applying to Hong Kong's already ailing lungs.

"Welcome back, aru." China said as he and the rest of the Asian family made their way to greet Hong Kong.

. . .

Time was inching closer to midnight. China had long since finished the dishes from that night's meal, and was now sitting on the couch; Taiwan's sleeping form resting on his chest. China turned off the News channel he had been watching and reached down to stroke his sister's hair.

"So pretty, aru." He said quietly.

There was a rustling as the wind blew through the drapes and…

Something had definitely been illuminated.

China moved Taiwan onto the couch and got up to investigate. There was definitely something coming from behind the bookshelf. China braced himself and peered behind it. The light was only there for a second, before vanishing.

For a second, China thought he had been hallucinating, that the light was just a streetlamp or the moon.

All thoughts of it being a dream were dashed as a horrible crash came from upstairs. China's eyes shot straight to the stairwell. As far as he could see, nothing had fallen down.

Korea and Japan came bolting down the stairs, Korea pushing Japan out of the way so that he could reach China first.

China pulled Korea off his waist and began ushering his two brothers to the couch, where Taiwan had woken up and was frantic. China calmed everyone down. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. All three nations nodded.

Wait-China only counted three. There were usually four…

"Aiyah! Where is Hong Kong?" China shouted. The younger countries looked at each other with pure horror. Korea got up and raced for his cell phone, Taiwan began crying, and Japan looked up at China.

"I think he's still asleep. If I recall, he went to bed early, complaining about jet lag." Japan said calmly. He had always boasted his ability to stay calm in a bad situation, but even through his straight face, it was clear that he was scared.

China ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would allow.

"Hong Kong!" he shouted as he made his way to his son's room. When he got there, Hong Kong was sitting bolt upright, holding his hands in front of him. He looked at China helplessly. China looked down at Hong Kong's outstretched hands. _Why are you holding your hands like that?_

The answer was painfully evident, and quite frankly, China wished he didn't know.

There was a large gash splayed across both of them. Blood was gushing out at an alarming rate and the wound was so deep that China could clearly see the skin tissue, a sickening purple due to the concentration of blood.

"China," Hong Kong said, his voice frail. "Please, make it stop."

China could only stand there, staring at the horrific cut. When his mind came back to him, he rushed to Hong Kong, wrapped a piece of torn sheet around the boy's hands and picked him up bridal style, carrying him down to the living room.

"Help us, da-ze!" Korea cried into phone, tears streaming down his face. The line went dead after those words.

Korea stared down at the receiver as if it was the cause of all the terror. "I called Denmark and Prussia, since they have that investigation team, but…" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Hong Kong, the blood now covering his front and most of China. "What happened, Hong Kong?"

"That's what I want to know, aru." China said as he ushered Hong Kong to the sink to clean the cut.

Hong Kong winced as the water flowed over his hands. The liquid flowing down into the drain was a sickly pink color that stained the sides of the porcelain sink.

"Well, I was sleeping and there was a crash from outside, and then there was this really bright light-" Hong Kong gasped as China turned over his hands to rinse the blood of the other side. "And then my hands really started to hurt, and there was blood and I panicked."

China sighed. "As long as you're safe."

"I dunno, Ni-Ni." Korea said. "I hear paranormal wounds are supposed to be _pretty nasty._"

"There's a ghost?" Hong Kong cried, pulling his hands away from China and clutching them to his chest.

"Aiyah, Korea! Where did you hear that, aru?"

Korea smiled smugly. "_All_ of the Korean horror movies." He said matter-of-factly.

Everyone groaned.

. . .

"Denmark? Where are you going?" Iceland asked.

"Can't talk, man," Denmark said as he stuffed several aebleskievers into his overnight pack. "Asia team got ghosted."

"_What?"_ Iceland cried. "You're supposed to be babysitting me! I'm coming with you!"

"Oh no," Denmark. "You are _not_ under _any circumstances_ coming along."

"And why not?" Iceland asked.

"Because if Norway finds out that you're with me, it's going to be 'Oh, Denmark, how _dare_ you take Iceland out if he's sick!' and then he's going to burn down Copenhagen and skin me."

"That seems a bit exaggerated."

"No, I was threatened with that before!"

"I'm coming. We don't _have _to tell Norway. Besides, Hong Kong's in China right now. I want to see if he's okay."

Denmark rolled his eyes. "Fine, but Prussia's coming, and if Norway _does_ find out, it your blood he's spilling, not mine."

"Deal."


	4. A Handy Discovery II

_A/N: In honor of Halloween. _

_Hope you like it, enjoy and review!_

* * *

When the plane landed in Hong Kong the next morning, loads of people had already gathered outside of China's home. Most of them were government officials, but there were a few other nations there as well.

"Son of a _bitch!_" Denmark heard someone shout as he pushed past the crowd to the door.

"_England?_" Prussia asked.

"Who else, you dolt?" England said, rather irritated not only by the fact that he had to deal with some of the rowdier European nations that early in the morning, but also that a paparazzo had spilled coffee on his suit.

"I dunno, Ireland?" Denmark said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

England groaned. "Don't even _mention_ Ireland. I'm here to see Hong Kong- I happen to be his-"

"Baby-daddy, uh-huh. Everybody knows." Prussia said hastily.

"Alright, and what are you doing here? You're not still _serious_ about a ghost doing this, are you? I've asked the faeries, and they say there's not a ghost or ghoul out of place."

Denmark and Prussia looked at each other and then at the ground. Being told you're imagining a ghost by the same guy who thinks a horrible storm will hit if he doesn't wear the proper socks on Tuesday _hurts._

"Iceland's here to see Hong Kong and I had to come because I'm babysitting. _Only_ reason I came." Denmark lied.

"And Prussia, what about you? Why are you here?" England asked.

"Have you _seen_ Hong Kong and Iceland make-out before?"

. . .

In a strict contrast to the noise level in the front-yard, the inside of China's home was silent, aside from a tea kettle whistling.

Hong Kong was situated in China's den, where all the curtains had been drawn closed, completely darkening the room.

Prussia, Denmark, and Iceland walked in slowly, but as soon as the whites of Hong Kong's eyes became visible, Iceland ran to him.

"Hong Kong! Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

Prussia walked up behind them. "_Oh, Hong Kong! Will your hands in any way intervene with our making out—"_

"Hey!" Iceland and Hong Kong shouted.

Denmark grabbed one of Hong Kong's hands and pulled them closer to him.

"That's _definitely_ paranormal. No doubt about it."

"_Of course it is!_" China said sharply as he walked into the room, closely followed by England. "Korea could've told you that!"

England rolled his eyes. "You only think it's paranormal because you watch so many horror films, China."

Hong Kong groaned. "Could you _please_ stop arguing? I have a really bad headache."

Prussia's face lit up and he pulled a flask from his jacket pocket. "Here, this'll cure any ailment you got." He handed Hong Kong the flask. Hong Kong gingerly opened it and examined its contents.

"_Eck_, this is beer!"

"From a headache to paranormally damaged hands. Cures _anything_" Prussia said proudly.

Hong Kong gave it back to Prussia, who took it back enthusiastically. "More for me…"

China began to usher The Investigators and Iceland from the room when Hong Kong let out a painful shriek. He began clawing the bandages off his hands, ripping more of his skin as he did so.

China ran to him alongside England. "Hong Kong! What's wrong, aru?" China asked frantically. "Hong Kong, can you hear me?"

Hong Kong's head lolled back, revealing his eyes, which were a shade of crimson to challenge Prussia's. England grabbed Prussia's flask and poured the cool liquid over Hong Kong's face.

"Snap out of it, boy!"

Hong Kong's body went rigid. He then collapsed onto China, who was crying.

"What was that?" Iceland asked, visibly shaken.

"I don't know." England said. "He appeared to be possessed by something."

"Maybe it was the ghost?" Denmark said.

England looked at him, and then back at Hong Kong. "Maybe."

. . .

Denmark, Prussia, and Iceland sat around a table at the bar.

"I think we got some valuable information today." Prussia said as he downed his beer.

"Yup." Denmark said as he played with a chicken wing on his plate. He licked the excess sauce off his fingers. "This ghost not only can hurt people, but it's somehow managing to possess them."

Prussia nodded and ordered himself another beer.

Iceland put down his water. "I am even allowed to be here?" he asked.

"Eh." Denmark said as he took a large gulp of beer. "Probably not. But what Norway doesn't know won't kill him."


End file.
